


A Gift of Pastel

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker AU, M/M, Modern AU, just some fluff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Lotor is waiting patiently for his boyfriend to come pick him up before their date.





	A Gift of Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started from a conversation I was having with [myhyperfixations](https://myhyperfixations.tumblr.com/) about biker Sendak and it slowly morphed into a biker au but all we talked about was their looks so here's this brief little fic inspired from that conversation~

Lotor for once was acting quite casual; his back pressed lightly against the brick wall of his apartment building, arms crossed, covering the psychedelic violets and blues that blended together on his halter-top. Large, thick-framed sunglasses shadowed his sight. Lotor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his skin tight, high-waist jeans cinching with every movement he made. Lotor was waiting patiently for his boyfriend to come and pick him up, and he decided to kill the time by playing a few rounds of Sudoku on his phone.

Menial, time consuming, but little critical thought required from him. Lotor found himself quickly sweeping through the different levels as he continued to wait for his boyfriend.

But Lotor wouldn’t have much longer to wait, hearing the faint rumble become louder and more distinct as he watched his boyfriend pull up to his apartment building.

Lotor loved the way Sendak looked on his Harley. So ruggedly handsome.  _ So devilishly dangerous _ .

Sendak parked his bike a few feet away from Lotor. Sendak’s Harley was a larger model, one fit to accommodate a passenger if desired, a feature that Sendak specifically looked for when making the purchase. He also had opted for the costume paint, choosing a deep mauve for the main colour of the bike with a fluorescent violet for the finer details.

Sendak stepped off of his bike. He was large, extremely large compared to his shorter boyfriend. He lifted his helmet off revealing a massive tangle of brown locks that looked more like a rat’s nest than a head of hair. A large scar crossed over his right eye, leaving a dull grey cloud over his once vibrant green iris.

Sendak walked around his bike, reaching into his bike bag and pulling out a large wrapped gift before walking over to Lotor.

Lotor watched Sendak. He watched the way Sendak’s assless chaps tightened around his upper thighs with each step, how his leather jacket was barely done up, revealing his low cut white tank underneath it. However Lotor’s eyes lingered on the wrapped gift in Sendak’s hands. It was crudely wrapped, no box, and Lotor swore he could see some pink flashing underneath the blue wrapping paper.

“You’re late.”

“I love you too babe,” Sendak replied, rolling his eyes and replacing his expression with a grin as he placed a firm kiss on Lotor’s cheek. Lotor let out a soft sigh; even if he tried he couldn’t stay mad at Sendak.

“Who is the gift for Sendak?” Lotor asked, placing his phone into his front pocket. Lotor watched Sendak’s expression flatten, betraying his dissatisfaction with Lotor’s question.

“You of course,” Sendak responded handing the gift to Lotor. “I figured it was about time you had one of your own.”

Lotor tilted his head.  _ One of my own? _

Lotor quickly tore open at the wrapping paper, revealing exactly what Sendak meant.

_ His own jacket. _

Lotor lifted it up to look at it. It was mid-waist length, and a lovely pastel pink that complimented Lotor’s bleached silver hair. The leather was thick and still firm, brand new.

“How much did this cost you Sendak?” Lotor looked up at his giant boyfriend, eyes slightly narrowed. He preferred that Sendak didn’t spend so lavishly on him, even if Lotor did enjoy to be spoiled.

“Don’t worry about that right now, we’re going to be late for our date.” Sendak smirked. He was right of course. Lotor and Sendak had planned to go to see a movie later, not that either of them ever paid attention to the movies they’ve gone to see together.

“I suppose we’ll discuss this later then won’t we Sendak?” Lotor replied. He was not about to yield on this topic, not in the slightest.

The two of them walked towards Sendak’s bike, stopping before getting on.

“One last thing,” Sendak said, going back to his bike bag and retrieving the final piece of Lotor’s gift. Lotor’s eyes lit up.

_ A matching helmet. _

Sendak knew him so well. How Lotor coordinated every aspect of his outfit, matched every colour—he even went to the lengths of changing his nail polish depending on his outfit’s colour scheme. Lotor was meticulous about his aesthetic, unwilling to let even the smallest detail ruin his look.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Lotor gasped softly, running his fingers over the sleek finish. He  _ definitely _ would be asking Sendak about how much this little surprise cost him.

“Glad to hear, let’s get going before we miss it entirely.” Sendak grinned, placing his own helmet onto his head and sitting on the bike. Lotor followed suit, gathering up his hair before placing his new helmet on and sitting behind Sendak, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s waist tightly.

“Now do try to be careful this time—“ Lotor began to ask but he knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears as Sendak began to rev the engine.

“What was that babe?” Sendak’s smirk only grew. This was his favourite part; the part where he gave Lotor a bit of a scare.

Sendak bolted out of the parking lot and onto the street, weaving into traffic. He could already feel Lotor’s grip tighten desperately around Sendak’s waist. Did Sendak do this purposefully? Of course, but he wasn’t about to stop. Not when he could feel Lotor pressed so tightly against his back.

Sendak couldn’t lie to himself; he loved feeling Lotor cling to his back like this. Feeling his fingers sink into him as he raced down the road, passing by other drivers and leaving them in the dust. 

And if Sendak had it his way, he would always do this with Lotor.

_ Always.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this little Lodak biker au fic~!
> 
> If you have any questions [my Tumblr is here](https://legendofcarl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
